


The Pull Of Your Lips

by loveheartlover



Series: Little Nipper [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Vampire!Kurt, bottom!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kurt’s birthday, and Blaine has the perfect idea for a gift. </p><p>Or, the first time Kurt takes Blaine's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pull Of Your Lips

Blaine gave Kurt red roses for his twenty-fourth birthday, and a red velvet cake iced and shaped to resemble a blood bag. It had been fun trying to explain to the sweet old lady behind the bakery counter the meaning of the cake, after she’d delicately inquired as to whether the gentleman the cake was being made for had recently come out of hospital. Kurt’s laughter when he saw it had certainly made up for any awkwardness Blaine had experienced.

Kurt’s birthday was on a Tuesday, so the Saturday before he had thrown a big party for his friends, giving Blaine the chance to finally meet the colorful characters that made up Kurt’s life outside of their relationship. It quickly transpired that Blaine and Kurt shared _a lot_ of friends, and had just never put two and two together. Kurt’s best friend Mercedes was Blaine’s best friend’s girlfriend, the girl Blaine saw at auditions all the time turned out to be Kurt’s ex-roommate Rachel, Artie had in fact been Blaine’s roommate throughout college, and so it went on.

Tuesday night, however, was just for the two of them.

“I figured out what to get you for your birthday,” Blaine said, as he washed up the last of the plates from dinner.

Kurt set his glass down and frowned. “The cake on Saturday, and the flowers, I remember. It was a lovely gesture, sweetie, thank you.”

“No, not the cake. I mean yeah the cake, but I wanted to give you something else as well. Something not appropriate to give you at a party.”

“Birthday blowjob?” Kurt’s eyes lit up, but Blaine laughed and shooed his boyfriend towards his bedroom, shaking his head.

“Maybe later, Nip. Sit.”

Kurt sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, leaning back on his hands as he raised an eyebrow at Blaine. “Okay, surprise me.”

“Do you remember what we talked about last month?”

“Sweetie, we talked about a lot of things last-” Kurt’s arms gave way and he dropped onto his back on the bed, eyes wide. “Um, is this about what I think this is about?”

Blaine held out a sheet of paper. “I went to the doctor last week and got some tests done. I know we got the HIV one done together a while back, but I just wanted to reassure you that I am completely clean and haven’t cheated or anything. They recommend you get another one done after the first three month results period anyway, so two birds one stone? This is a copy of my results. My blood is clean as can be.”

Kurt sat up and took the paper but barely glanced at the results, his eyes fixed on Blaine’s. “You went and got another test done? For me?”

“Of course I did,” Blaine laughed. “I love you. I want you to feel safe with me.”

“Says the _human_ to the _vampire_.”  

“Half-vampire. You’re not as scary as you think you are. I’ve seen you cry at movies, and when that little girl gave you a daisy from the park last week I thought you were going to break down right then.”

Catching hold of Blaine’s wrists, Kurt scowled. “Take it back!”

“Take what back? You’re a complete softie!”

“I am _ferocious._ ”

“You’re like a kitten without claws,” Blaine teased, laughing until he found himself pinned to the far wall of Kurt’s bedroom, his boyfriend’s fangs bared as he hissed.

“This kitten may not have claws, but his teeth sure as hell do the job,” Kurt snarled, eyes narrowed. Laving his tongue over a spot just below Blaine’s ear, Kurt inhaled sharply, before leaning up and murmuring softly, his tone at odds with the strength in his grip, “You can say no. You can back out at any point sweetheart, just say the word and I’ll stop.”

“Don’t stop,” Blaine pleaded.

Kurt pulled back, smirking. “You really do like this, don’t you?”

“The vampire thing? I thought we’d established that.”

“No,” Kurt said, spinning Blaine so his front was pressed to the wall and crowding up close behind him, tightening his grip on Blaine’s wrists. “This. You like it when I do this.”

Blaine wasn’t proud of the noise he made in response to that, but he nodded, cheeks burning.

“Shh, I like that you like it, don’t be embarrassed,” Kurt murmured. Part of Blaine wanted to ask how Kurt knew he was blushing, given he was facing away from him, but he already knew the answer. It was just better he didn’t think too much about the logistics of it all. Having a half-vampire boyfriend was one hell of a turn on, but thinking too hard about exactly what Kurt was capable of- like being able to hear the blood pulsing through Blaine’s veins, and in particular his ability to suss Blaine’s mood from his heart rate alone- could quickly take Blaine from aroused to uncomfortable, and it wasn’t as though it was something Kurt could just turn off to make Blaine feel better.

 “Kiss me.” Blaine’s voice was uncomfortably small, even to his own ears as he turned his head, but Kurt was quick to oblige, nipping gently at Blaine’s lower lip before coaxing him into a gentle kiss. Blaine lost himself easily in the brush of Kurt’s mouth against his, relaxing back into Kurt’s touch before easing his hand out of his boyfriend’s grip and wrapping his fingers around Kurt’s wrist, steadying himself in the pulse beating beneath his fingertips. “So,” Blaine finally said as he drew back for a breath, “are we doing this?”

 “Unless you’re having second thoughts-”

 “No. I think it’s just,” Blaine paused, took another shaky breath, “hitting home? I’m a little nervous.”

 “I’d think you an idiot if you weren’t,” Kurt promised. “I won’t hurt you. Come on, I think you need a distraction, and I’ve been positively _dying_ to ride you all night.”

 Blaine giggled, couldn’t help himself really, turning once more in Kurt’s arms and leaning into his embrace, kissing his neck. “You’d better take me to bed then. Make an honest man of me, Kurt Hummel. I don’t allow just _anyone_ to feed from me.”

“Mmm, well I’m certainly honored to be your exception.” Kurt lifted Blaine easily, encouraging him to wrap his legs around Kurt’s waist as he’s carried to the bed. Once on his back on the bed, Blaine arched up into Kurt to capture his lips before grimacing.

“Bit of a mood kill, but I _really_ need to pee before we go any further.”

Kurt snorted and pushed Blaine off the bed, burying his face into a pillow as he fumbled for the lubricant he kept in his bedside table. “Go, before I start without you.”

When Blaine returned to the bedroom, he found Kurt naked, leaning back against his pillows with three fingers buried between his legs, moans escaping with every breath. Blaine undressed slowly, staying in the doorway. After all, Kurt was putting on a show for him. Who was he to deny him the chance to perform?

Eventually Kurt turned his head, smiling. “You going to stand there all night?”

“Well you seemed to be managing just fine without me,” Blaine shrugged, crawling up the bed to hover over Kurt. “Condom?”

“Sure, I’ll drink your _blood_ but I won’t let you fuck me bare.”

“I was just checking!” Blaine protested, catching Kurt’s wrist and pulling his fingers out, sliding two of his own inside to check the stretch. “Need more prep?”

“No, just you.”

Blaine smiled at that, wiping his hand clean on the sheet before cupping Kurt’s face in his hands, tracing his thumbs along his cheekbones. “You are so beautiful, you know that?”

Kurt turned his head, kissing at Blaine’s fingertips before flipping them easily, pressing Blaine down into the mattress. “While I’m never one to turn down a compliment, I am thirty seconds away from making you sit next to me and watch while I get out my vibrator, come on.” He smoothed his still wet fingers down the length of Blaine’s cock, settling over him with a smirk, and then finally guiding Blaine’s cock to his hole and sinking down.

“That's new,” Blaine yelped, voice a little higher than normal. Kurt snorted, shaking his head as he slowly dragged himself back up Blaine’s cock, breath hitching as Blaine’s fingers brushed over his nipples before he took hold of Kurt’s hips and began to thrust up into him.

The room was silent aside from the occasional moan or gasp, and the sound of slick skin slapping together as Kurt began to bounce in Blaine’s lap, chasing the growing heat. Blaine struggled into a more seated position, pressing open mouthed kisses to every inch of skin he could reach as he bent his knees up for Kurt to lean back against. The change in position had Kurt choking out Blaine’s name, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck as he rode him, cheeks burning.

Neither of them were particularly vocal during sex. For all the teasing and taunting, the few times they’d tried dirty talk had resulted in giggling, which was fun but not quite what either of them were after tonight.

“What d’you need?” Blaine asked, dropping a hand to Kurt’s cock. Kurt had never been able to get off from penetration alone, needed something to take him over the edge.

“That, just-” Kurt whined, “More, please, need more.”

Blaine finally began to jerk Kurt off, his touches gone from teasing to purposeful as they exchanged off-center kisses that were all gasps of breath and clanking teeth and a need for that added closeness than anything else. A dozen strokes or so and Kurt was gone, spilling between them with soft whines, before his mouth found its way back to Blaine’s neck, that same spot below Blaine’s ear that he’d been playing with earlier.

“Still want this?”

“Please,” Blaine begged, and then there was a flash of pain as Kurt’s fangs finally made an appearance, sinking into the soft flesh. The combination of that pain only heightening Blaine’s pleasure, and how soft and relaxed Kurt was now that he’d come was enough to finish Blaine. He stayed still, head lolling back as he allowed Kurt to finally take what he wanted.

Kurt took just a few draws of Blaine’s blood, before pulling back to lap at the puncture marks he’d left behind. He knelt up to let Blaine’s softening cock slip from his body, pausing to consider the odd sensation of come trickling back out and down his thighs, before rolling them both away from the wet spot and spooning up behind his boyfriend.

He kept one hand over Blaine’s heart, reassuring himself with the gentle _thump thump thump_ beneath his palm, waiting for the heady fog he knew accompanied a feed to fade enough for Blaine to come back to him.

“Well that was different,” Blaine eventually said, staring at the wall opposite them.

“Good different?”

Blaine smiled, turned in Kurt’s arms. “The best different. You didn’t take much.”

“I don’t need much, human blood is very potent compared to some of the substitutes we use.” Kurt’s eyes scanned over Blaine’s body, worry written in the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m okay, I promise. Brilliant, actually. Does it always feel like that?”

Kurt shrugged. “Feeding heightens whatever a human is feeling, so it depends. That’s why some of the old stories of vampires have them as terrible creatures. Humans were hunted, terrified, and having a vampire feed from them while they were afraid only heightened that sensation. It’s not like that anymore.” He glanced at the pillow beneath Blaine’s neck and grimaced. “You’re bleeding on my pillowcase.”

“I’m blissed out, your pillowcase can wait. We’re going to have to change the bedding anyway.”

“And I need a shower.”

“And _we_ need a shower,” Blaine corrected. “The bleeding’ll stop soon right?”

“Couple of minutes, tops.”

“Would you be up for doing this again?”

Kurt blinked. “You want to do this again?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, not every time we have sex, I can’t imagine going to classes with a vampire bite on my neck, but when we have some time free, maybe? And it doesn’t have to be a sex thing. Anytime you want to suck on my neck you feel free. Watching TV, in the bathtub. I’m like a meal to go.”

“You are such a dork,” Kurt laughed, rolling off the bed and taking Blaine’s hand, dragging him with him towards the bathroom. “I can’t believe I am actually attracted to someone who calls themselves a meal to go, I should break up with you right now just for that.”

“But you won’t,” Blaine said.

“But I won’t.”

Blaine ducked into the shower, turning the water on before looking over his shoulder at Kurt. “Because you love me.”

Kurt’s breath caught at the trust in Blaine’s eyes, at the knowing look he was giving him. He stepped into the shower behind Blaine and pulled him back against him.

“Because I love you.”

 

 


End file.
